


Soul / Peter Quill & Gamora

by ScarletWitchFanMarvel (orphan_account)



Series: Infinity [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Broken Promises, F/M, Fucking sad shit, Reality Stone, Sad, Vormir, everyone deserved better (except thanos), gamora deserved better too, i miss 2018 gamora, peter quill deserved better, purple bastard, soulstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletWitchFanMarvel
Summary: The Guardians on their way to the collector, to get the reality Stone before Thanos.Gamora confesses Peter her feelings for him. And then the bad/sad shit happens...(You know what I mean with bad/sad shit)





	1. Love and broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think Infinity part 2 is Thor & Carol again? Well, you have to wait, it will come soon…

Gamora's POV

"Should I take grenades?"

Peter asks me.

I do not answer. I have bigger problems.

_ I wish I could tell him about it, but it would only get him into trouble._

"Gamora?"

"Are you listening to me?"

_ He still talks to me. He sounds a little worried. If only he knew ... _

I still do not answer him.

"Is everything ok?" He asks me.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?"

_ I do not want to involve him, but if I don't talk to him, he probably wont stop asking me what's going on and I don't want to waste time, maybe this is the last time we spend time together ... _

"I know something, something Thanos wants to know, something he would kill for ..." I tell him.

"You- You what?!" He says, completely confused and worried.

"Why do you know something like that?"

"What do you know?"

_He looks, kinda scared while asking me._

"I can't tell you!" I answer.

"Why not?!"

"Gamora, I want to know the reason why Thanos would want to kill you!"

"When you tell me, we're prepared, we probably know-" 

"Stop!" I interupt him.

"When I tell you, you know it to, it would create more Problems!"

"But, you can help me with something…" 

"Okay, whatever you want." he says. 

"You need to promise me, if Thanos get me, you have to kill me." I tell him. 

"What?! he probably thinks I'm out of my mind. 

"Just, promise me, okay?" I say softly. 

"Okay" he says.

_I move closer to him. I suddenly kiss him, I did what I wanted to do. I know that I Maybe won't get another chance to do it. Because, if Thanos gets the Stones, and I can't stop him, maybe he dies. Or maybe I die. Or both of us. _

_The kiss feels good. He kisses me back. Whatever happens next, I hope it won't ruin this. _

* * * * * 

Peter's POV:

"YOU LET HER GO!" I scream at the Purple bastard.

_This must be what Gamora told me. The think I shouldn't know. And the other Thing. The killing her Thing. I don't like it. I mean, I promised, but there must be another Option, where she is save._

"Peter, not him." she says, while Looking at me.

_I know what she wants me to do. But, I just, I can't. I love her, and I never told her. We just kissed, and now I have to kill her. That's not fair!_

"Peter, you promised!"

"You promised!" she says and crys. 

"He's too weak, he won't do it." Thanos says.

"Don't expect to much from him." He tells her.

_It makes me Angry, but not because he said I'm weak. It's because he's Right. I am too weak. I can't do it._

Thanos get Closer to me, so I can shoot Gamora. To prove her, I am too weak. 

"I love you more than anything."

_Wow, I Always wanted to hear that from her, but I didn't wanted it to happen like this. I can't believe this is Happening. Because when I kill her, something really bad won't happen. I Maybe could save everyone. Except Gamora. She would be dead._

_And it would be my fault. If don't kill her she would be disappointed. But I prefere to live with the fact that I have disappointed her, and she hates me, and that something terrible happens, than that I'm responsible for her death!_

"I love you too, and that's the reason why I can't do it." I say.

_ As soon as I finished speaking, she and Thanos disappeared. The disappointment in her eyes. I will never forget that. _


	2. one moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora is on Vormir, with Thanos. And then, there is this one Moment. It's all she has left.

On Vormir

Gamora's POV:

"I'm sorry, Little one." that's all he says.

From now on everything I hear is me, Screaming. I tried everything, I tried to kill myself, I tried to run away, I wanted Peter to kill me.

I'm getting Closer to the cliff. I don't wanna die! I cry, I scream, I try to hit him but Nothing helps.

*gets thrown off the cliff*

And there it is.

The moment.

This one moment, the last moment I have.

The only thing I have now.

I see my life. I see my Family, I see what did because of Thanos. I see that I made it. 

I changed.

I became a better Person. I am able to love.

I am loved.

And that's it. The last thing I feel isn't the Cold, the end of the cliff, the pain I'm supposed to feel.

I feel loved. By my Family. 

A Family that loves you. Somebody who loves you. Something Thanos will never get.

But I, I feel loved

* * * * *

*later, on Titan*

Peter's POV:

"No you didn't" that's all I can say.

"Quill! WE ALMOST GOT THIS OFF!" this earth guy shouts at me.

"No, no you didn't!" I say, ignoring him.

"I dare you, if you ruin this I'm gonna kill you you!" Thor's girlfriend says.

"Do you think I care?" I ask silently.

"Tell me you didn't do it!" I ask Thanos again.

"I had to..." Thanos says.

"No you didn't." I say, and nearly start to cry.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" I scream, and attack Thanos.

_It's not fair! He killed the love of my life! And now I have to do Nothing? My Girlfriends murderer stands Right infront of me, Nothing holds me back from hitting him in the face and I'm supposed to do Nothing?._

_ Thanos is fully awake again. He uses the powerstone to knock everyone, including me, out. _

**Everybody is knocked out, except Tony. He fights and makes Thanos bleed. **

**Doctor Strange suddenly gives Thanos the Stone. Thanos went to earth. Wanda killed Vision, and destroyed the mind Stone.**

**But Thanos reversed it, with the timestone.**

**In the End, Thanos has won.**

"Something is Happening." Mantis says. and she, turns into dust.

"Quill?" Drax says while disappearing.

"Hey! Quill! You're okay, right?" Stark asks me.

I feel weird. I don't know what's Happening, but at least, now I can say whatever happens, it's not the worst thing that happened in my life. 

"Oh man." say, while turning into dust.

Maybe I see Gamora again.

I disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, Gamora didn't feel loved because she get's thrown off a cliff. She feels loved, because of her memories. Her last memories. Her memories About Nebula and Peter. Her memories About her Family. She feels loved because, before she dies, she sees all of her memories. And the last memories are good memories.


End file.
